Trench gate technology is commonly used for improved break down voltage characteristics in semiconductor devices, especially high voltage devices. In the trench gate technology, the gate is vertically buried in the source, typically separated by an isolation cover. Other advantages of the trench gate technology include reduced junction gate field effect transistor (JFET) effect that may be undesirable at least in some applications. However, the trench gate technology does offer some disadvantages when lower voltage configurations are desired due to a need to reduce the width of the embedded gate.